Merry Snoggletogg
by StorSpeaker
Summary: One-shot. After a misunderstanding, Astrid is taught that sometimes, we need to let go of the past to move onto a bright future. MERRY CHRISTMAS


**Hey guys, Christmas is coming up so I decided to write this one-shot for everyone. Have you guys seen the new trailer for HTTYD 2?! IT LOOKS AWESOME! Not to mention Hiccup looks freaking EPIC! Anyway I am currently working on one of the poll choice stories in my spare time so I could have a few chapters ready for all of you amazing people and if you haven't voted, go to my profile and vote now! **

**ENJOY! **

It was almost time for Snoggletog. Berk was colder than usual and people were starting to bundle up into more clothing, it was too early in the morning for anyone to get up.

Except…

"Urrgh."

A groan came from a bed as something was pounding on the roof of the house. Hiccup sat up, rubbing his face while the pounding outside stopped, he looked happily at the roof before leaning back down to try and get some more sleep.

BANG!

Hiccup shot back up only for a large, overenthusiastic black dragon to leap onto the boy and look at him expectantly.

Hiccup stared at the dragon in confusion, "What is it Toothless?" he asked.

Toothless groaned before giving the boy a lick and hopping off of him. While Hiccup made multiple sounds of disgust, Toothless went to the boys desk and picked up a piece of paper with his mouth. He waddled back to the boy and set it in Hiccups lap, meanwhile Hiccup was wiping off the Toothless spit on his face and was more than displeased when he felt something wet on his lap and seep through his blankets and leggings. It was the middle of winter and Toothless decided to put something WET on the bed!

"Toothless, how many times must I remind you, I don't eat RAW FISH! It's not good for Vikings to do it, we'll get sick and-"

Hiccup stops when he saw the paper, curiously he picks it up. The salvia smudged some of the words but he could still make out the words 'Date Plan!'

Then everything came rushing back to Hiccup.

"I FORGOT!" he screamed, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

Grabbing his prosthetic Hiccup hopped towards the door. Hurrying down the stairs he grabbed his boot and after throwing it on his foot, he went out the back door of the house and sprinted off into the woods, crunching through the fallen snow.

He needed to finish this by noon in order for his plan to work.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson rose quite happily from her bed, Snoggletog was tomorrow, her helmet was set and Stormfly was off at the dragons nesting grounds so there was only peace and quiet in Berk. Astrid sighed as she stared at her reflection while tying her hair into a braid, she was going to go see her fathers grave today, he died in the war around this time and around this time of the year she would allow herself to show some emotion while she and her mother visit his grave and reflect over the past year.

Astrid finished her braid and then went downstairs to find breakfast already waiting for her and her mother sitting at the table.

"Morning mom," Astrid said.

Ingrid Hofferson looked up at her daughter and smiled, "Morning dear," she said.

The rest of the breakfast was in an awkward silence, normally Ingrid would talk to her daughter about her day and Astrid would go into detail about her plans. But that wasn't why it was awkward; it was awkward because on this day, Ingrid would tell her daughter that today was the day they were going to visit her fathers grave.

Halfway finished with her porridge, Astrid looked at her mother and cleared her throat, "So…when are we leaving today to see father?" she asked.

Her mother took another bite of her porridge before saying "No."

"…What?" Astrid asked confused.

"I…we, are not going to visit him this year Astrid," Ingrid said again.

Astrid was shocked, "But…but why?!" she asked.

"Astrid, I do miss my husband. But dwelling in the past won't do well for us now, we need to-"

"Remember him!" Astrid protested, "He died protecting us from the dragons!"

"That are now our allies Astrid," Ingrid interrupted. She sighed before continuing, "Astrid, it's been seven years now. We all need to move on. _You,_ of all people should understand that, you need to get on with your life, now with your relationship with the chief's son."

Astrid blushed at that, "We're not a couple," she said.

"But you're on the path. Or did it mean nothing to you when you kissed him in front of the village," Ingrid said, growing steadily angry.

"Uhhhhh," Astrid said, trying to find the words.

Ingrids eyes went wide, "Are you saying that you truly do not care for that boy?! Because, sure as Sól come up tomorrow, that boy is deeply in love with you, and you're just leading him on?!"

"No!" Astrid stated, "It's not like that."

"Then how is it?" Ingrid demanded, but after seeing Astrid looking confused still, she calmed down slightly, but there was still anger in her eyes, "Astrid, your father was a good man who made big mistakes, you were part of one."

Astrid glared at her mother, "So me being who I am is a mistake?!"

Ingrid realized her mistake too late, "No dear I meant that-"

"What?! What did Papa do wrong, Hm? Am I some sort of…accidental birth?!"

Ingrids eyes went wide, "Of course not but-"

"Mother I am going to go visit Papa's grave for the rest of my life, remembering the man he was. You may forget him but I certainly will not."

With that Astrid left the table, leaving her mother to sit there in shock. Ingrid shook her head and closed her eyes, tears threatening to pour from them.

This was all because of him.

* * *

Astrid did a regular day, training in the woods, hike, etc. Then after her last training exercise, she decided to go into Berk for dinner, walking into the Mead Hall she sat down at one of the tables. Everyone else was all drinking ale and being merry with one another, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both sitting with their parents, both looking extremely bored. Mainly because they couldn't cause as much mayhem as they could because their parents were the total opposites of the twins themselves, their parents were the most law-upholding, polite, and predictable people.

Fishlegs on the other hand was sitting close to his mother, who was rubbing his back while he leaned on her whilst reading and editing the Dragon Manuel. He seemed quite content with her caring touch, smiling as he added or removed something from the book.

Snotlout was sitting with Chief Stoick and his father Spitelout at the chiefs table, smiling at his father and taking a sip of the new mead that came in…only to choke on it and spit it out. The table was filled with hearty laughter as Snotlout being to cough, some of the alcohol coming from his nostrils as he laughed at his foolish actions. Chief Stoick laughed before smacking Snotlout on the back, saying "At least it's your first time, Hiccup practically turned into a Scauldron, spraying mead everywhere."

Speaking of Hiccup…

The boy had just walked inside slowly, as if he spent the last few hours running around the whole island without a break. That would leave Astrid herself a little whipped but for Hiccup and his size…she was surprised that he was still walking.

Hiccup walked slowly to the table she was at before collapsing onto the bench, placing one arm behind his head he used the other to cover his eyes while he rested his feet on the bench, taking up most of the remaining space.

Astrid leaned over the table and said, "Anything I can get for you?"

Hiccup groaned, "A chicken and water would be nice Milda," he said.

Astrid chuckled before getting up from the table and getting the tired boy his food, as she walked back, she heard Ruffnut say, "Getting your man food? I thought you were a shield-maiden, you're not a wife…yet."

That earned Ruffnut a few laughs but Astrid still held her head up high, she was only being a friend for Hiccup…yes, just a friend.

"Here, and I'm not Milda," she said, placing the food on the table.

Hiccup moved his arms to see his crush (maybe future girlfriend) standing above him.

"Astrid! I am so-" he began, only to have Astrid interrupt him.

"It's alright Hiccup, you were tired and needed some help, we all do at some point in our lives," she said with a smile.

Hiccup smiled and muttered, "Sometimes with even simple reminders."

Astrid and Hiccup resumed eating in silence, Hiccup wanted only to ask the question so badly now. The words begging to spill from his lips but his fear of rejection was stronger, he didn't plan for this. Maybe if he could just…

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup stated.

"Yes?"

"Would you…like to race Toothless and I around the island later?" he asked.

Astrid got a competitive look in her eye, "You're on!" she exclaimed.

Hiccup put on a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hopefully this could…ease himself into it.

* * *

"Come on Stormfly!"

"Let's go bud!"

The pair were soaring through the late afternoon sky, for the ninth time. As of now the score was tied 8-8, Astrid won four through luck twice, and using the shortcuts that they had found in their previous flights together. Hiccup won with only speed alone…and some of their aerial tricks, like when Hiccup detached himself so Toothless could glide alone while the Viking boy ran across the ground to cut off some time.

They were approaching the final destination, the cove where Hiccup and Toothless first met; little did Astrid know why that spot was so important for their last choice.

They both were zooming straight towards the cove; Hiccup smirked because he knew that he was going to win.

"Sorry Astrid, I-"

Hiccup stopped, Astrid wasn't behind him.

He looked in front of him, only to have Toothless roar before folding his wings, causing him and Hiccup to go dive bombing into the lake. Astrid had flown under the Night Fury's belly before swooping back up, causing Toothless to panic and plummet.

Astrid laughter rang out in the cove, pure and clear as Hiccup resurfaced, looking grumpily at Astrid.

"That wasn't fair," he complained.

"Yeah well, there wasn't anything about rules when you talked about this was there?" she replied.

Hiccup grumbled a little before remembering his plan; he quickly got out of the lake while Toothless exited near the opposite end and lit up a patch of grass for himself to lie on.

"So…uh…Astrid," Hiccup began.

Said girl looked at the boy as he wringed his hands and shifted nervously. He then looked up at her and said, "Willyoupleasegooutwithme?Pleasepleasepleaseplease?!IplannedthiswholethingforawhileanddidnthavethegutstoaskearlieruntilwegothereandIaskedyoutoracemesowillyou?"

Astrid looked at him confused, "I only understood please," she stated.

Hiccup groaned before slapping his forehead, "Astrid, will you please go on a date with me?" he asked.

Astrid looked at him in shock, a blush already forming on her face, "Umm."

Hiccup immediately began to think of something to convince her, "I-I mean, i-it's not like you're doing something else right?"

Astrid was at the point where she might have said yes, but when Hiccup said that, she tensed. The conversation with her mother coming oh so clearly back in her head, did she plan this? Was Hiccup trying to stop her from seeing her dad? Was her mom using Hiccup as a means for stopping her?!

Did he even like her?

"That's nice of you Hiccup," she said, trying to stay calm, maybe he wasn't doing this for her mom?

"Since this morning, I did this after having a…helpful realization that today was important," Hiccup said, _'IT WAS WORKING'_ he shouted happily in his head.

Only it wasn't.

Astrid started to shake in anger, Stormfly squawked before backing away.

"So…who gave you this 'realization'" Astrid said, slowly walking towards Hiccup, who had no idea of her intentions…yet.

"Well, um I just…uh," he faltered when he saw how close she was, "I just…got it that's all," he said getting a little nervous.

Astrid stopped in front of him, Hiccup didn't know what to do…he wasn't even sure of what was going on.

Then like a lightning strike, Astrids fist collided with Hiccups cheek, with a yelp he fell. But he only had a moment of relief before a thick, fur boot smashed into his side.

Toothless roared and charged forward, only to be stopped by Stormfly, who flapped her wings, squawking loudly and brandishing her tail spikes.

Astrid then grabbed the boy by the collar before bringing them face-to-face.

_"So…" _she growled, "_You '_decided' to take me on a 'date' because you wanted to?"

Hiccup opened his mouth only for Astrid to head-butt him, causing him to shout out and fall to the ground.

"Let's get something clear Hiccup! As of now, I have no kind of feelings toward you, as far as I'm concerned, I don't even _want_ you to get close to me."

Hiccup tried to get back up and speak, only for Astrid to drive her foot into his chest, causing him to fall back into the water.

Astrid whistled for Stormleg who quickly came over, Astrid mounted her before looking at Hiccup, "Don't ever speak to me again _Hiccup!_" she spat before taking off.

Hiccup stared in shock at Astrid as she flew off, then with a look of deep sadness he swam to shore and sat down on a nearby rock. Toothless came over, crooning at the boy and nuzzling him with his head, but Hiccups face went stern, shrugging off the dragon he stood facing the lake again, his shoulder shaking before picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake.

"GODS DAMN IT ALL!" he shouted.

Then he slumped back down onto the rock and pressed his face into his hands. Whatever he did wrong, it lost him any chance of getting in any kind of relationship with Astrid.

* * *

It was now in the evening, Astrid was carrying a bunch of daisies. She was walking up a hill to part of a cliff; turning her back to it she knelt down to the smooth stone plaque that read,

'THAROLD HOFFERSON, A BRAVE WARRIOR AND CARING FATHER'

Astrid smiled as she set down the flowers and stared at the grave. She was about to speak when a familiar voice spoke.

"So this is where you go to," it said.

Looking behind her she saw Hiccup standing there, only he seemed…different, his hip cocked out and his were arms folded over his chest, except he had a grin on his boyish face.

"What part of 'Leave me alone' did you not understand?" she demanded.

Hiccup placed a hand under his chin in a thinking position before shrugging his shoulder, "Well…none, I don't ever recall you saying that to me."

Astrid growled, so he was pretending like it never happened. _'We'll see about that,'_ she thought.

"This afternoon in the cove, when you were 'asking me out on a date'" she said.

Hiccup did a silent 'Ohhhhh' before he shook his head, "Can't say I remember."

Astrid growled again, "Go away Hiccup! Leave me alone, forever like I said."

Hiccup frowned before walking backwards, "I don't remember you saying 'forever' but…"

By then he was at the edge of the cliff, he blew her a kiss before smiling again, "Goodbye," and falling off the cliff.

"HICCUP!" she screamed.

Astrid darted to the cliff, looking over the edge only for a black object to swoop in front of her. She got angry all over again; about to scream about how big of an idiot he was before she was stunned by the strangest thing.

Hiccup was whooping with joy as he flew…only Toothless wasn't there. Astrid stared at Hiccup in shock as he did loops and corkscrews in the air before zooming toward her and stopping just in front of her face. Astrid yelped, backpedalling and falling onto her backside, Hiccup laughed yet again.

Astrid took a closer look to see that Hiccup was…_floating. _He was just floating there in the air; he was positioned as if he was lying on his stomach, his arms folded under his chin while his eyes gleamed mischievously at her and yet another smile.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, no…it wasn't him.

"W-who are you?" she asked timidly.

'Hiccup' smiled again before replying with, "I am Balder, son of Odin and Frigga."

Astrid looked at him with disbelief, "B-but you're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" Balder interrupted, looking a little disappointed, "Yes I am. But remember, I _am _the god of love, not Freyja. I saw this little plight and decided to come here to help you," he said.

"With what?" Astrid asked confused.

"You know what?" he said, another infectious smile appearing on the freckled face.

Hiccup, he meant Hiccup.

"Look, I don't want your help he lied to me and besides, I am a Viking and-"

"-Vikings don't have emotions," Balder interrupted. "Yes that is what your father told you, didn't he?" he asked.

Astrid faltered, how did he know that?

"My dear sweet Astrid," Balder said, descending just above her, looking down with those shining green eyes, "emotions are what make you humans…well human. They define you and how you will act, you of all people suffered from that lesson."

Astrid looked questioningly at the god, "How so?" she asked.

Balder smiled, "Do you remember your father saying 'True Vikings do not show emotions'" he asked.

Astrid nodded her head, "He said often enough."

Balder then said, "Do you remember what he did if you showed emotion?" he asked.

Astrid frowned, searching her memory only for…blank. She shook her head at Balder, only for him to sigh and move back. Lifting himself up he now stood up in the air, "Some people have a tendency to repress bad memories," he said. "They don't want to remember them because of the fragility-"

"I'm NOT fragile," Astrid growled.

Balder looked unconcerned at the girl, "You're right, but it's what the memory _makes _you feel. If anyone ask Hiccup on how-"

Balder stopped before looking at the grave again, seemingly deep in thought.

Astrid stood there, wanting to get this over with but then again…this was a god we were talking about here.

Balder then took a breath before smiling at Astrid, "Come on girly it's time to go," he said, taking her hand and walking to the cliff.

"W-wait a minute, 'Go' where? I can't fly!" she said as Balder had to drag the girl towards the cliff.

Then they were both at the edge, Balder looks at Astrid and smiled yet again, "Don't worry, just hold onto my hand."

When he said that Astrid got a death grip on the said appendage, laughing heartily Balder said, "You're lucky I'm a god or else you might have broken my hand."

With that he leapt off the cliff, Astrid grabbed his hand with both of hers as she screamed loudly, Balder laughed joyously, diving down quickly before swopping upwards so he was gliding above the sea below. Astrid was still a little frightened, not that she would admit it, but was slowly getting used to this. She removed one of her hands before reaching out slowly and touching the sea below, a grin overcame her face as she allowed her hand so split through the water. She chuckled a little, before she started to laugh joyously, Balder joining her as they skimmed above the water. Looking forward she began to see a light, and then an island that looked a lot like Berk.

"Isn't Berk behind us?" she asked.

"Yes, but this isn't just Berk. This is a Berk of the past, we are now traveling into a Berk that was."

Balder then leaned up and flew higher into the sky, until they were soaring above the past 'Berk'

"Why are we here?" Astrid asked.

"To remind you that living in the past can be bad, I am showing you what your childhood was like, and may not like it."

With that, Balder went down in front of Astrid's house. He landed quickly before walking inside, opening the door with a wave of his hand. Astrid barely got in before the door was slammed shut by her Tharold, who started grumbling about how they needed new doors, Astrid stared at her father in revere, she tried to reach out and touch him, only for Balder to jerk her back.

"Astrid, they can't see you or here you as long as you hold onto my hand, I am hiding us from them because I took us both back in time and if they suddenly saw an older Astrid Hofferson then things would get…complicated. Just because they can't see us doesn't mean they can't _feel _us," Balder explained.

Astrid nodded her head before Balder began to walk into the main room, where a younger Astrid was staring in horror at her father who was brandishing a leather belt.

"Vikings don't show what Astrid?!" Tharold demanded.

"F-F-Feelings daddy," she said in a soft voice.

"So what, in Odins name, IS THIS!"

Tharold then pulled out a daisy crown, delicately made with steady hands.

"A-a daisy crown," Astrid replied, fear began to overtake her.

"A DAISY CROWN!" Tharold roared, "Do you expect dragons to be defeated by _these! That they would just stop killing us and start helping us…make crowns or braid our hair?!" _

Tharold advanced onto the girl who began to cower from him.

"No, DADDY PLEASE NO!" Young Astrid pleaded, tears spilling from her face like a river, "PLEASE DON'T DADDY! I'M SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, JUST DON'T HIT ME AGAIN! PLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEE!" she screams.

Tharold ignored her and began to hit her with the leather belt repeatedly, all the while saying "Vikings don't show emotions!" over the young girls crys.

Meanwhile, the real Astrid was staring at the scene in shock, she was barely aware of the arms that encircled her as she collapsed. Her father did that?

"He…he…" she began, trying to form some kind of words.

"Do not blame him; this was passed down from one family to the next, he was only trying to help you realize the severity of the war." Balder said, rubbing the girls back, "This was the mistake that involved you."

By then Tharold had stopped, the beating was only on her back. It wasn't too severe that she as bleeding, but her back was going to be covered in welts all the same.

"W-whay kind of person does this to their child?" she asked out-loud.

Balder looked at her before sighing, "Someone else you know."

Then Balder waved a hand in front of her eyes, she blinked before taking in the new scene. Everything was blurry but she could still make out three beings, two of them were standing up and yelling at each other. One was a man and the other a woman, while one figure was crumpled on the ground with blood surrounding their head.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is part of his memory, he doesn't understand because its hard to remember, but that person is the chiefs son."

Astrid stared at the small figure with concern, why was he covered in blood?

"Much like your father, Stoick was raised to be the very best. Your father and he were both top in the class and were both terrors on the battlefield. While Tharold was told emotion is weakness, Stoick was raised that strength was everything. So in order to prove strength, he banged his head against a rock."

Astrid then connected the dots, like father like son.

"I know that you hate this Astrid, but we must continue onward, only one more memory for you."

With that Balder stood, helping Astrid up, he then started walking towards the direction of the village. Astrid was concerned on what the next memory was, as they entered the village Balder stopped at a certain point before raising his hand. Opening his palm he moved his hand in a circle, as he did the day seemed to fade into night, time speed quickly until it slowly stopped.

Fires raged around Berk, dragons and Vikings were all scattered in various parts of the village, looking around, Astrid saw her father fighting a Nightmare with nothing but a sword. He swung at the dragon, who darted back before unleashing a lava blast, rolling out of the way Tharold swung at the dragons claw, getting a deep slash in the dragons flesh. With a mighty roar the Nightmare smacked Tharold with his tail, causing the man to go flying back against a wall, only for the dragon to impale him with his claw.

Tharolds eyes went wide as the dragon dug his claws further into his chest, blood dribbled out of his mouth before he went limp. The dragon removed his claw before aiding some Nadders in stealing sheep.

Astrid was not as traumatized as before, she faintly remembered this, but she didn't know that the memory would be so vivid.

"This is how you became who you once were, the cold emotionless Viking that everyone 'thought' they knew for the past years," Balder said.

Astrid didn't speak; Balder then tightened his grip before going back into the air, he zoomed away from Berk and back towards the cliff where they had originally started. Even though it was probably just a few hours, Astrid felt like it was years.

"Why did you show me all of that?" she asked, "What was it supposed to accomplish."

"I showed you what your mother meant, sometimes you need to let go of the past, your mother did not mean for you to forget your father entirely. Your mother was still planning on visiting him, just not as often, you need to let go of your fathers teachings and-"

Balder saw he was losing Astrid, fatigue and all so he made it simpler on her.

"Look child, your past is behind you. Keep moving forward with your life, you have a chance to show the village who Astrid Hofferson is, so take that chance and grab it by the horns."

"How?" Astrid asked.

"By dating Hiccup," he said.

"B-but I don't know if I like him," Astrid said.

Balder looked at her in disbelief before beginning to chuckle, and then laugh uncontrollably. He fell down and began to roll around on the floor, Astrid looked at the god in anger.

"What?"

"You!" Balder said, trying to control himself while tears ran down his face, "You don't know that you like him?"

He began to laugh yet again, Astrid huffed angrily before stomping her foot, "How do you know I like him."

Balder finally got control of himself before standing up in front of Astrid, "Who do you see right know?" he asked.

Astrid shrugged, "Hiccup, but why does that-"

"Astrid dear, I am the god of _love._ If your friend Ruffnut saw me, I would appear as Fishlegs,"

Astrid eyes widened at this but the god continued.

"If Hiccup saw me, I would look like a human version of Toothless. I only appear to women as the person they truly love, I appear to men as their closest friends. You are in love with Hiccup, as he is for you."

Astrid smiled but then remembered the cove.

"So, when Hiccup said he wanted to take me out on a date,"

"He meant it. So I suggest you return to the cove and fix your mess."

With that Balder waved goodbye before doing a backflip off the cliff and flying off. Meanwhile Astrid hurried back to the cove, hoping to fix her mistake.

* * *

Astrid saw that Hiccup was still there, he was staring blankly at the lake. Biting her lip she slowly walked forward, hoping that Toothless was already asleep, she slowly walked forward until she was behind Hiccup.

Unsure of how to start, she cleared her throat. Hiccup jumped before turning around to see her, he looked at her, hurt in his eyes and an attempt at a scowl.

"Hey," she said lamely. Hiccup still looked at her, wringing her hands she said "Look I really am sorry about what happened. It's just…today is the day my father died,"

And that's how she spilled everything about her father and about today, minus Balder and their adventure together.

"…so that's what happened and I hope that you can forgive me."

Astrid started looking at her feet, feeling uncertain about Hiccup. Then a hand cupper her chin and brought her head up, she saw Hiccup looking at her with eyes that reflected the moon.

SMACK!

Astrid down in shock, Hiccup had just punched her in the arm!

"That's for venting at me," he said.

Astrid was about to yell at Hiccup when he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Sinking into it, she wrapper her arms around his neck while he snaked his around her waist. They just held their lips together for a while bfore they separated.

"That's…for apologizing." Hiccup said with a blush.

Giggling Astrid looked down, her face red as well before brushing her hair behind one ear.

"You still owe me a date," she said.

* * *

As the couple at the snack that Hiccup had packed earlier, Toothless watched them from a distance. He would have pounced onto the girl, if the strange man had not stopped him. Snorting he allowed his eyelids to close.

Humans, who knew what they were capable of.

**I AM VERY TIRED, BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! GOD BLESS YOU ALL! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
